Quince segundos
by La Maga
Summary: *TRADUCCIÓN* En ésta vertiginosa sociedad, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Hoy en día, sólo necesitas unos pocos segundos para marcar la vida de alguien que has conocido durante años. Menuda ironía, ¿no creen? Para la comunidad de LJ denme narusasu


**Quince segundos **

**Autor: Simple-Minded Idiot**

**Traducción por: La Maga **

_Uno..._

Naruto nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida. Podría jurar que en se momento su corazón latía en su boca y que su cerebro sencillamente le salía por las orejas. Estaba tan cansado, pero, maldición, no podía perder esta oportunidad. Estúpido bastardo¿¡cómo no se lo dijo!?

¡Y se suponía que además era su mejor amigo!

_Dos... Tres... Cuatro..._

Cuando llego a las vías el tren ya se preparaba para la partida. Se puso nervioso. Tenía que decir adiós. Simplemente _tenía_ que hacerlo. Buscó desesperadamente a su amigo entre la gente sentada en los en los asientos de las ventanas. Para nada ayudaba el hecho de que las ventanas comenzaban a empañarse debido al humo. Tampoco debía ayudar el hecho de que, seguramente, su amigo no estuviese sentado al lado de las ventanas que él podía ver.

Maldito idiota, simplemente tenía que hacer las cosas más complicadas.

_Cinco... Seis... Siete... Ocho..._

Después de buscar en todos y cada uno de los rincones de la estación de trenes, Naruto vio al bastardo, sentado al lado de alguien y mirando hacia afuera de la ventana con tanta indiferencia que hizo que Naruto quisiera golpearlo.

Enseguida los ojos de su amigo fueron atraídos a su intenso cabello rubio, luego, finalmente hacia sus ojos azules que desbordaban de furia. Corrió hacia el... el individuo increíblemente idiota al cual llamaba amigo. ¡Estúpido Sasuke¡Ése es era su papel, el de Uzumaki Naruto¡Él era el increíblemente idiota!

Sasuke era... se suponía que era el inteligente y semi-racional.

¡Se suponía que Sasuke no debía irse! Se suponía que no debía dejar a Naruto solo.

Mierda, no se suponía que lo hiciese sentir _así_; sentir como si el Apocalipsis estuviese a punto de estallar.

Los dos se miraron y miraron por un largo rato. Sasuke tenía esa mirada aburrida en los ojos y Naruto toda la pasión del mundo en los suyos.

_Nueve..._

Fue sólo en ese momento que Naruto vio como algo bueno el que la ventana por la que Sasuke miraba estuviese empañada. Fue sólo en ese momento que encontró afortunado el que hubiese llovido tan sólo unos minutos antes. De otra forma no hubiese sido capaz de dibujar ese corazón deforme en dicha ventana.

_Diez..._

Sasuke no se sorprendió al ver lo que Naruto había hecho. Su rostro seguía tan calmo como siempre. Y eso irritó a Naruto e hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño, mirándolo con ira. Allí estaba él, expresando sus más secretos y homosexuales sentimientos hacia su asexual mejor amigo. Lo menos que Sasuke podría haber hecho era mostrar un poco de emoción en ese bello y pálido rostro.

_Once..._

Y luego, repentinamente, Naruto ya no estaba enojado. ¿Cómo podía estarlo cuando el tren comenzaba a moverse?

Dentro de él sólo estaba la sensación de que esto era el final, esa sensación que no podía apartar de su mente. Juró que después de esto odiaría por siempre los trenes y las estaciones.

_Doce..._

Trotó para que el tren no lo dejara atrás, para que Sasuke no lo dejara atrás. Necesitaba al menos ver alguna reacción antes que el cabrón dejara esa maldita estación de tren. Que frunciera el ceño, que sonriera, que lo mirara con odio, que sus ojos mostraran irritación. Pero que hiciera_algo_.

Al menos entonces sabría si sus intentos (de acosarlo, de amarlo) serían o no fructíferos.

_Trece... Catorce..._

Naruto golpeó su cabeza con el poste que sugería el final del andén. Sasuke estaba lejos, lejos, lejos de su alcance ahora. Tan lejos de su alcance que necesitaba enfatizarlo.

En ese momento una canción comenzó a sonar desde su teléfono. Una... ¿llamada? Su boca se torció en una mueca de disgusto mientras abría el aparato y lo ponía junto a su oreja.

—Habla Uzumaki Naruto —dijo—¿te molestaría? Por aquí estamos intentando disfrutar de nuestra depresión en paz y tu acabas de arruinar el momento, pedazo de imbécil.

_Quince..._

—Lo sé, idiota. Lo he sabido desde siempre, desde el principio. —respondió una voz familiar.

Naruto no supo como reaccionar a aquello. No supo si debía reír, llorar o simplemente estar enojado.

Finalmente optó por un: "¿Sabes qué?, vete a la mierda, Sasuke"


End file.
